


Bliss

by maddymargaret



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddymargaret/pseuds/maddymargaret
Summary: Kat has always longed to feel nothing but pure bliss. She wants nothing but pure joy and endless happiness with her loved ones. But when she unexpectedly runs into someone from her past, new feelings emerge and she ends up in a dangerous situation. (This work is still in the making).





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long and tiring night for Katarina. She’d been celebrating with her guild after they’d won the Grand Magic Games. The beef with Saber Tooth had subsided and they were all learning to get to know each other. Kat had joined the guild around the same time as Lucy did, so she was just as close with everyone in Fairy Tail. 

Her magic was assassin/ swordplay. She had one dagger that she kept at her side 24/7. Her dagger had come from the demon of Voldur which translates to power; The Underworld King’s (Mard Geer) father. He was more powerful than Mard Geer or any other demon of the under realm ever was. It had been passed down through generations and eventually Kat would give it to her eldest child when she was on her deathbed. This means that Katarina, like Mirajane is the descendent of a demon.

Eventually the very drunk mage had found herself walking to her hotel very drunk by herself.  
“Hey! Katarina, wait up!” Lucy shouted from the party area, along with Sting. 

What an odd pairing. She thought to herself. 

“Sting noticed you leave and he told me. But I think he should act on his own and acknowledge his feelings! So bye!” She ran off, clearly drunk as she was stumbling along the way. 

Sting Eucliffe, eh? One of the nicer ones in the Sabertooth guild. They quickly became good friends. And although she wasn’t legally participating in the games in the second half because she was with Natsu and Lucy elsewhere, she had threatened Minerva enough to force her to bring back Lector, and that was something she would never admit to him. Sting had quickly become someone that Kat made regular encounters with after each day of the games. They would meet up and talk about everything.

“I just figured you should be accompanied by someone on your way home. I’m also drunk and I haven’t seen you since yesterday.” He finally said, scratching his head. 

Sting was walking along Kat when he stumbled and fell, bringing her down with him. She was too drunk to notice her hand on his… firm butt. 

“Nice butt.” She snickered, causing them both to have a fit of laughter on the cold ground. “Man, we’re too drunk for this. I’ll give it to ya, Fairy Tail throws some awesome ravers. I haven’t been this messed up for a long time.”

“Agreed. Let’s gooooo!” She over exaggerated, as all Fairy Tail wizards tend to do when they’re drunk.

All night Katarina and Sting were exploring the town of Crocus, as it was their last night. They had snuck into the garden and the palace. As they snuck down the corridor of the palace, they saw two guards in front of a door. They hid behind a pillar, both very curious as to what was behind the door.

“Sting I need to sneeze.” Kat said. Before he could cover her nose, the small assassin sneezed so loud, it echoed through the entire corridor. 

“Who’s there?!” The guards shouted.

“Jump on my back.” She said.

“What?” he cocked a brow.

“Just do it.”

Doing as told, the blond jumped on the girls back and she ran as fast as her assassin powers could back to the hotel. The guards didn’t get a good look at their face.

“Ugh I feel even more sick,” Sting moaned because of his motion sickness being drawn out. Finally they were back at Kat’s room in the hotel that Fairy Tail was staying at. Sitting on the couch in front of a fire, trying to sober up.

“Natsu would be proud.” Kat laughed to herself.  
...  
“Hey, can I tell you something?” Sting turned to Kat, with intent in his eyes. “I haven’t told anyone this before, not even Rogue. But I feel like I can trust you. Even though I’ve known you for a couple weeks.”

“What’s up?”

“I...think I like men.” he paused, “and women.” 

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of! Come here!” She pulled him into a tight hug. 

“You’ve become one of my best friends. Weird, right?” 

“Does your heart belong to someone in particular?” She nudged him. “Maybe a certain… Yukino.” She coughed.

Sting spat out his water. “How’d you know?”

“It’s not hard to see, Sting. Everyone sees how you look at her. And how your eyes light up when someone mentions her name. Like they did just now.”

“Okay, well you’re definitely my best friend cause not even Rogue knows that much.”

“To be fair though, guys are super oblivious. Like how Lucy looks at Natsu, it’s super obvious to everyone in the guild that she likes him. What makes you think you like men?”

“Well to be honest, when I saw Natsu for the first time in 7 years my heart skipped a beat. I was anxious that I felt this way so I had to put on a front and come off as unkind. And by the end of the games I realized I still felt that way.”

“That’s deep man. But you know you can’t have him, right? I’m gonna get him together with Lucy.”

“I think my feelings for Yukino are stronger. I might be attracted to men, but I don’t know if I could ever date one.” 

“Yeah, no I get it. Men suck.”

“What’s your love life like?” The blond asked.

“Uh… no one.”

“No one what?” He cocked a brow.

“No one comes to mind.” She shifted her eyes, obviously hiding something.

“Lies!” He shouted louder than needed and smacked her shoulder.

“Fine, since you’ve been honest with me, you know Cobra from the Oracion Seis?”

He nodded quickly, seeming very excited to know where this was going.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him since I saw him with Jellal outside the magic games arena. He just looked so damn good, Sting.” The blond nodded his head, obviously thinking about something, but didn’t respond. They both had blush on their face from the alcohol, and were still very hammered.

After that, the two fell asleep on the couch on opposite ends. 

The following afternoon, Kat finally woke up, while Sting was still sleeping. It was around 2 o’clock when Erza and Natsu came banging on her door.

“Kat, are you in there?” Erza shouted.

She tried to talk, but man was she hungover. When she didn’t respond, the door got kicked down, revealing a red and pink haired duo. 

“What’s up guys?” She finally spoke, unphased by the door being kicked down. Sting somehow was still asleep through this ordeal. 

“What’s up? We were worried sick about you. No one knew where you were.” Natsu said, completely ignoring the fact that Sting was fast asleep still. 

“I’m flattered, but Sting and I were up super late last night. And you didn’t think to check my room first?”

“Alright meet us in the lobby in half an hour. We are heading back home soon.” Erza said, ignoring the last question and left Natsu still standing in the doorway.

He glanced at Sting and then back at Kat and cocked an eyebrow with a smirk. Erza popped her head back in the doorway with a smirk as well.

“No, it’s not what you thin-”

“Mhm.” They said in unison. “See you soon.” They left happily skipping. 

A maid walked by and stopped in front of the door with a judgemental look. “Put it on Fairy Tail’s bill.” Kat sighed. 

I wonder if Lucy is hungover too. 

“Sting, hey, I have to leave soon, okay?” She shook him till his eyes flickered a bit. 

“Call...later.” He fell back asleep. 

She put a blanket over top of him and left a cup of water on the table near him for when he woke up. 

As she walked down to the lobby, something caught her eye. It was Cobra talking to Angel with Jellal. They were waiting for the elevator. 

Kat was no stranger to being awkward in situations like this. She knew this, and now Erik knew this because he can hear everyone’s thoughts. She evaded his cold stare. But Jellal decided it was a good idea to start a conversation with her. “Hello Kat, how are you?” He smiled warmly.

Damnit Jellal.

From the side of her eye she saw Erik and Angel giggling. Could they both hear her? Why else would Angel start laughing? Did Angel get a new addition to her power?

“I’m good, and you?” She replied to Jellal.

“I’m good. That was quite the games, don’t you think? Your performance was phenomenal. Right, Erik and Angel?” He asked, snapping them out of their giggle fest, clearly not expecting an answer. 

“Haha yeah, it sure was a good game. I’ll see you later though, I gotta go meet the rest of the guild.” She abruptly left with a flustered look on her face.

Erik got more attractive since the last time I saw him. She didn’t care that he could still hear her, who knew when they would see each other again?

It was no surprise that Erik knew she thought he was attractive. As when he and Natsu fought for the first time, Kat was somewhere close by and thought of something very naughty about Erik that made him let his guard down and enabled Natsu’s victory. 

Down in the lobby, she spotted Erza and Natsu. Then Lucy! As she was walking to her blonde friend, the elevator doors opened and Erik and Angel walked out, both giving Kat a small smirk, she assumed it was from the thought she just had.

“Lucy! How was your night? I missed you!” she hugged her blonde friend. 

“I missed you too!” Lucy hugged back, “My night was uh… interesting.” She glanced at Natsu who was staring right back at her. 

“Something to do with…?”

“Yes. I-”

“Everyone listen up!” Erza unknowingly cut Lucy off, “The carriage that was supposed to take us home today has been delayed. They’re sending another one, but it won’t arrive until tomorrow afternoon. So go back to your rooms and relax.”  
“Perfect. Let’s go for a coffee and I’ll explain everything.”

As they were walking out, Natsu and Happy stopped them in their tracks, “Where you guys headed off to?”

“Girl talk. Bye.” Lucy said and dragged Kat by the wrist to the nearest coffee shop. Kat glanced behind her and saw Natsu whisper something to Happy. They couldn’t be up to any good.

At a small coffee shop, Lucy spilled the beans right away. “Natsu and I slept together.”

Katarina’s jaw dropped. “Was he your first?”

“Yes.” The blonde said.

“Well let me cut to the chase, was it everything you expected?” 

“What do you mean?

“Come on Lucy, you’re just as oblivious as Natsu. Everyone sees how you look at him when he walks into the room.”

The celestial mage sighed, “Yeah. It was everything to me. The thing that’s upsetting me is Natsu. He’s so hard to read.” 

From the corner of her eye, Kat saw Erik with Angel again. 

I wonder what it would be like to sleep with Erik. She lowkey smirked.

Taking his top off, as he unbuttons my pants. Erik looked directly at her, eyes wide, cheeks blushing.

“Kat? You listening?” Lucy snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Yup. Sorry. I zoned out for a little while.”

“What’s up?” Lucy asked, “Is this about Sting? Cause Natsu filled me in right as he got into the lobby.”

“No, I’ll tell you in later when it’s safer. You never know who’s listening.” She glance at Erik, still looking at her. But then she saw something blue fly by. 

“Lucy, I’ll be right back. Hang tight.”

She got up and began chasing the blue blob, which she assumed was Happy. Happy’s flight was no match for Kat’s assassin speed she caught him by the left ear and hauled him into an alley.

“Oh hi Kat…” 

“Happy...” she said in a scolding tone. “What were you doing?”

“I was listening to your conversation.” 

“And you’re going to tell Natsu?” 

“Are you mad?” He lowered his ears and eyes. Happy seemed to always listen to Kat, it’s like she had some sort of unspoken power over the small feline.

She sighed, “No, but I’ll tell you what. If you don’t tell him, I’ll buy you a fish whenever I get the chance to.”

His blue ears perked up, “Okay! I promise!”


	2. Chapter 2

After the girl talk, they decided to head back to the hotel to hangout with the rest of the guild.

“What about you, Kat? How was your night with Sting?” Lucy said, locking her arm with Kat’s.

“Oh, nothing happened. We just talked like you and I do.” Kat smiled to herself.

“So you told him about Erik?” 

“Yeah, I did. He didn’t react too much, he only nodded in response. Like he was cooking up a plan. It’s funny though because all Erik has ever heard from me are my dirty thoughts.”

“Oh boy, that’s enough to make a Dragon Slayer go into heat.” She laughed, knowing the exact thoughts Kat has had.

“I plan to keep doing it. I want his attention. Being in control is really fun.” Kat snickered. “But he’s literally always with Angel. Kinda makes me jealous.”

“Well they are teammates. I wouldn’t think too much about it.”

Finally arriving at the hotel, the two friends headed to the bar knowing that their comrades would be there. They spotted their comrades gathered around the bar. Cana and Bacchus were having a drinking contest. They seemed to have reached the end because the both of them abruptly fell off their seats, “Draw!” Elfman shouted.

“Kat,” Lucy nudged her, “look”, she pointed her finger in the direction of Erik. Who knows how long his gaze had been fixated on her. Since she walked in perhaps? It was almost as if he expected her dirty thoughts at this point. He was sitting at the end of the bar beside Angel who talked to Mirajane, the temporary bartender.

Now that she noticed, almost all of the Oracion Seis members were talking to Fairytail members.

I wonder what that’s all about. She thought.

“Kat,” Lucy nudged her again, snapping her out of her own thoughts, “he’s coming over here.”

“Oh no. I’m bad at confrontation. Distract him for me.” She ran in the opposite direction with every intention to get drunk.

“You know I know she said to distract me, right?” Kat overheard Erik saying to her blonde friend.

I need to go find Sting. She thought to herself. If they are still here. 

Kat was currently in desperate need of a confidence boost from Sting. Kat used her ninja senses to try to find Sting and the Sabertooth guild. 

After what seemed to be a really long time of walking, she arrived at the hotel that Sabertooth stayed at during the games.

“Hi,” she said to the clerk at the front desk, “is Sabertooth still her-”

“KAT!” She heard a familiar voice yell from across the lobby. It was Sting.

“I thought you guys left already.” He said as he smiled from ear to ear, clearly drunk. 

“Our carriage got delayed. And I’m happy it did. I need to talk to you.”

“Okay but first, have a drink.” He shoved a beer into her hands.  
…

“So let me get this straight,” Rogue said. Yes, Rogue of Sabertooth, currently under the influence of alcohol, “You’re scared of confrontation from this Erik, that you had weird thoughts about?”

“What kind of thoughts?” Rufus asked, innocently.

Almost all of the Sabertooth members were getting involved in what started off as a private conversation between a girl and her friend.

Katarina got up, smirk locked into place. Sting too, was trying not to laugh, because he knew exactly what she was going to say. She walked up to the long haired wizard, and whispered into his ear. Very quickly, a strong blush appeared on his face and a small nose bleed.

“Oh my…” He trailed.

“What? What is it?” Rogue asked. Rufus walked up to him and said the same thing Kat did, triggering the same response that Rufus had. 

“You guys are weak,” Sting said, laughing.

“You had the same reaction, don’t try to act tough.” Katarina laughed. From the corner of her eye, she saw Yukino’s eyes tinge with a look of sadness and jealousy. 

“So anyways, you should just march back to your guild and confront him. Whatever happens, happens. You shouldn’t be worried, especially with your confidence level.” Sting said.

“You’re right. Let’s go!” Kat shouted.

“The both of us?” He popped a brow. 

“Yes, I need you there with me. You’re my extra boost of confidence.” Again, she looked over and saw Yukino frowning. Not in an aggressive way, but because she was sad. Clearly she had something to say to Kat, but for some reason stayed silent.

“Let’s go then!” He stumbled over to her and they linked arms to support each other’s balance.

A stinging sensation tinted her heart, she would have to talk to Yukino before her departure.

“YOU GOT THIS!” He yelled.  
“YEAH I DO!” She yelled back.

Finally arriving back at the hotel, she barely had any time to even search for Erik, when a sudden knight burst into the hotel, demanding all wizards gather at the center of Crocus. 

Everyone was out of the door as fast as Kat could blink. She got jumbled up in the sudden rush of the crowd to the Crystal Plaza, which was the center of Crocus. Sting held out his hand for her to grab so they wouldn’t lose each other.

When everyone was at the designated spot, they saw the king on a platform, “Thank you all for coming. I hate to spoil the mood of the splendid display of wizardry but I’m afraid the heart of Fiore will soon be swallowed by the rage of a dragon horde.”

“I thought Acnologia was the only one.” Makarov said.

“Last time we fought one of them, we lost 7 years of our lives.” Cana said from the background. Kat immediately began trembling in fear; it soon subsided when Sting’s grip tightened on her hand. She could feel a cold stare from behind her, it was Erik and he was glaring so hard.

“As we speak, the large scale counter of defense is under way in the castle,” everyone let out a gasp, “The Eclipse cannon.”

“Eclipse cannon?” Kat repeated.

“We will use it to demolish the dragons. All ten thousand of them at once. I can sense your concern. Regrettably given the sheer number of the dragons, we expect most hundreds of you will survive the attack. So I ask you dear wizards, please lend me your hand in dealing with this crisis, you are the best chance we have at slaying any dragons the eclipse cannot. I beg of you, do not let this kingdom fall into ruin.”

Everyone began cheering loudly, exclaiming how much they’d be honoured to help. We looked up and saw that the king was crying.

“Your majesty…” Erza trailed.

“Thank you… thank you… pumpkin…”

“Pumpkins?”

“I know the parfum of that voice…” Ichiya said.

“The fate of the land lies within all of you!” He quickly said, trying to avoid his true reveal.

“Alright kids! Fairy Tail will be taking care of the central plaza. The rest of the guilds will cover other areas,” Master said out loud, then gestured for Kat to come to him, “I want you to join Blue Pegasus with Erik.”

“What? Why Erik?” She asked.

“I guess you weren’t there for my announcement, the Oracion Seis are joining Fairy Tail as atonement for their previous actions. As opposed to going back to Jail.”

She nodded, feeling a little excited, “I won’t let you down.”

Walking back over to Sting she said, “Hey Sting, so I’m going to be with Blue Pegasus with Erik.” She gave him a look of excitement.

“Finally! Let me know everything when this is all over.” He gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead.

She heard a scoff from behind her. “Let’s go, kitty Kat.” Erik said.


End file.
